Top Dog to Top Pup
by Twi-Ranger
Summary: Werewolves live in Lima, the Fabray Pack. Someone hates them, so they use magic to change the pack's alpha, Quinn Fabray, into a puppy. Now the pack must find a way to reverse the spell and take care of their puppy alpha. Puppy!Quinn Faberry, Brittana, Pitty, Samcedes, Finley relationships. Friendships: Quintana, Fuinn, Quick, Fabrevans, Quitt. And more, Complete
1. Alpha to Omega

_**Top Dog To Top Pup**__**  
**_**  
****Title: Alpha: Change****  
****Author: Twi-Ranger****  
****Words: 1,194****  
****Chapters: (1/8)****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or it would be more badass!****  
****Author's Notes: Yeah, I know I shouldn't start a new story with Together Forever out, but I have writers block. This story won't be long. And it won't be angst. Most is cutish I guess. It's just a pack of werewolves taking care of their baby alpha. Little to no violence. There will be a fight, and it will be funny. You'll just have to wait.**

**Update: 9/22/13**

* * *

He was mad. He knew what they were. All of them. He knew he had to keep his mouth shut. They would have no problem shutting him up. Especially her. The top dog. The alpha. The leader. With her beta, her second-in-command. Her gamma was the one he was afraid of, as well as the alpha and beta. There are three deltas. And the mate.

The beta, Santana Lopez. She was the second-in-command. She took no crap from anyone, unless her alpha ordered it. That only happened when it was necessary. She knew if anything were to happened to her alpha, she would have to take charge. Really, the alpha's mate would take charge, but the mate would be devastated and not in the right mind to protect them. She was stealthy. She was sneaky, the ears of the wolves. Her wolf was all black, with brown eyes.

The gamma, Noah Puckerman. He was the one of the muscles of the group. He had no problem beating someone up for his packmates. They were in it together. They defended each other. He was one of the brown wolves. He had a Mohawk.

Then there was the three deltas. The deltas also had their rankings, in case something happened to the alpha, beta, and gamma. Brittany Pierce, the beta's mate. She was the first delta. The delta-alpha. She was the one of the fastest wolves. She kept everything light. She was a blond wolf. Her wolf seemed to have brighter parts, highlights. There was Sam Evans. He was the newest wolf in the pack. He was the delta-gamma. He was a dark blonde wolf. Finn was a brown and black wolf. He was the tallest wolf. He was another muscle wolf, as they were called. He was the delta-beta.

Then, there are the alpha and her mate. The mate was the smallest wolf. She was dark brown. Rachel Berry. The mate didn't have a ranking. It was higher than the beta, just because of who they are connected to. The alpha, the leader. Who had all the traits, speed, stealth, strength, and leadership. The alpha of the pack, was the alpha of McKinley High School. Quinn Fabray.

Quinn Fabray, he hated her. She took the girl he loved. She ordered her pack to threatened him. She was at fault for all the bullying he had to go through.

As much as he wanted vampires to come to destroy them, they never passed Lima. The Fabray pack and vampires were on okay terms.

Jacob Ben Israel was studying. He had a spell for the alpha wolf. He was going to turn the alpha wolf into an omega. He was going to make her useless to the pack. Rachel won't stand her mate.

Jacob Ben Israel smirked. He just needed one more thing. He needed DNA of the wolf he wanted to change.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

Quinn Fabray was on top. She knew that, her pack knew that, the whole school knew that. She had the love of her life with her. She had amazing friends. She had the best pack in the state. She knew there were better, more experienced wolves.

She first changed when she was thirteen. It was the youngest age in Lima history. She was scared, but her parents taught her what to do and would run with her. They taught her the history of wolves. Two years later, Santana changed. Quinn found her during a hunt. Santana felt the alpha in Quinn and submitted. A few months later, Puck changed.

Brittany changed a year later. She was the fourth wolf in Quinn's pack. That was when Quinn started to panic, thinking she wasn't ready for a pack. Finn, the fifth wolf, who changed a few weeks after, was the one helped Quinn.

Quinn knew she had a mate. She knew who it was. She knew her mate would soon become a wolf, but she didn't want to do anything. Rachel, at the time was dating Finn. Quinn would never take his girlfriend, even if they weren't meant to be.

After the Finchel break-up, Finn told Quinn he had to, because Rachel didn't belong to him. Rachel changed a month later. A month after that Faberry got together.

A year later, Sam became the final wolf in the pack. But Quinn knew, once the males mates wanted to change, they would get more wolves, and if rogue wolves wanted to join them.

Quinn was happy. After two years of being a lone wolf, she had a pack, a family. Nothing could bring her down.

Quinn walked into the school. She felt weird. She knew something was up. Something was weird. Her pack was around the school. Rachel was in the auditorium, Puck, Finn, and Sam were at football practice. Santana and Brittany were at Cheerios practice.

The school was mostly empty. The wolves liked it like that, no noise. They got to do whatever they wanted. They usually used up their energy, practicing in the field. But there was football and Cheerios practice. Their practice would have to wait.

Quinn opened her locker, and white smoke surrounded her. She took a breath, and the smoke filled her lungs. she started coughing. She ran to the closest room, as her head started pounding.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

Rachel heard scratching. She was waiting for Quinn by the lockers. Glee practice was about the start, and Quinn was missing. She always walked with Quinn to the choir room. She tuned in her hearing, and heard a small whine. It hurt her heart, so she followed the sound. She was in the storage room, and came face to face with a small puppy. It was white, with gold paws. The tips of its ears and tail was gold too. Rachel closed the door and got closer to the puppy. She sat down Indian style in front of the puppy.

"Qu-Quinn?" She whispered, confused. The puppy wagged its tail and tried to lick her face.

"Oh my god, who did this to you?" she asked, knowing the puppy wouldn't, couldn't answer her.

Rachel grabbed the puppy and rushed to the auditorium. She sent out a message to her pack mates. She sat down with the puppy, Quinn, on her lap. She yawned and slowly fell asleep on the lap. She studied the puppy. It didn't look like an adult werewolf, even a normal adult wolf. It, no she, looked like she was a few months, five at most. She looked just like Quinn did, when she was a wolf.

"What's up?" Puck asked, as the pack and their mates entered the room.

"We have a problem," Rachel answered, looking up at her pack mates.

"What's going on? What's the problem?"  
Santana asked, getting into her role.

"What's that on your lap?" Marley Rose, Finn's mate asked.

"It looks like a mini-Quinn wolf," Brittany commented, as she got down and stroked the sleeping puppy's fur.

"That's the problem," Rachel told them. "Someone changed Quinn into a puppy."

Everyone looked at each other, then the sleeping puppy on Rachel's lap.

What were they going to do?


	2. Beta: Secrets

_**Top Dog To Top Pup**_

**Title; Beta: Secrets****  
****Author: Twi-Ranger****  
****Words: 1,227****  
****Chapters: (2/8)****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or it would be more badass!****  
****Author's Notes: Quinn's name? Yeah, I just had too. So far so good for this story. I'm so happy. And yeah, different from all my other stories. I might upload a new chapter daily or every other day, because it's fun to write. By the end of the story, Quinn will have some enemies. Can you guess one? Quinn will be bullied, and you guys will love it. I'm excited to write that part.**

**Update: 9/23/13**

* * *

"That's Quinn? Quinn Fabray? Big bad wolf Quinn Fabray?" Kitty Wilde, Puck's mate asked, her eyes wide.

Rachel nodded, as she looked down at the pup on her lap.

"How do you know?" Santana asked, skeptic. She would love to be alpha for a day, but not if it cost her best friend.

"She was crying. I found her in a closet. When she cried, it hurt me. The only person who caused me that kind of pain is my mate," Rachel explained, as all the wolves nodded. They knew the mating pain.

"We have to go to glee club," Mercedes Jones, Sam's mate announced.

Rachel stood up. Her movement woke the puppy up. It looked at the other pack members, and human mates, and began wagging her tail.

She wiggled for Rachel to let her down. Rachel released her and Quinn ran to each of the person. She barked and tugged on the guys' pants, trying to play.

"She's cute. What's going to be her name? Her backstory?" Marley asked, as she crouched down and scratched the puppy's ears.

"She's Rachel's new puppy," Mercedes suggested, looking at the Diva.

"That makes sense. And I know why I would bring her here," Rachel added. She got the puppy and they walked to class.

"What's her name?" Brittany asked, as Quinn licked her hand. They walked into the choir room.

"What's a dog doing here?" Blaine Anderson asked, as he sat up.

Quinn started wiggling again, after smelling new scents. Rachel let her down, scared she would drop her puppy mate.

Quinn ran to greet each person.

"I'm uh leaving town right after school, and I was wondering if anyone can take care of my puppy for me. Uh, dogs aren't allowed where I'm going," Rachel told her club members.

"Why don't you ask Quinn?" Tina Cohan-Chang asked, as she and Mike Chang played with the puppy.

"She's out sick," Brittany asked, as if it were true.

"What's her name?" Kurt Hummel asked, watching the puppy chase its tail.

"Her name? It's uh, her name is Belle," Rachel stumbled out, as the puppy ran back her 'owner'.

_Belle?_ Santana mouthed, raising an eyebrow.

_I freaked,_ Rachel mouthed back.

"I guess I can dig sit," Santana offered, as she sat down.

The pack and the human mates sat down. Mr. Shue frowned when he saw Quinn, or Belle, but said nothing.

After school, Rachel, Santana, and Belle stood next to Rachel's fathers' car.

"Take care of her, Santana," Rachel pleaded.

"Yeah yeah, this puppy and I are gonna have a lot of fun together," Santana answered, giving Rachel a smile.

"Be good Quinn. Remember, Santana is a big meany, don't get on her bad side," Rachel told her, but Quinn wasn't listening. The white and gold puppy was trying to lick Santana's face. "This is so not going to end well."

"I know Quinn's in love with me, but can you get her to stop trying to kiss me?" Santana asked, slightly annoyed from trying to avoid Quinn's little tongue.

Rachel shook her head. "I can't believe I'm trusting my puppy girlfriend with you."

"And I can't believe you said puppy girlfriend," Santana said, smirking.

"Shut up. I love you Quinn. Don't let Santana flush you down the toilet," Rachel whispered, as she kissed the puppy's head and entered the car.

Quinn whimpered as Rachel left. She started struggling causing Santana to drop her. Quinn started to run towards the street and Santana threw herself to catch the puppy just before a car hit her.

"You're going to be the death of me," Santana muttered as Quinn licked Santana's face.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

"Mami! You'll never guess what happened!" Santana shouted as she entered her house with Quinn in her arms.

"What is it, mija?" Maribel Lopez asked her daughter as she exited the kitchen. "Where did you get that dog?"

"Mom, meet Quinn, my alpha," Santana said, grinning.

"That's not nice," her mother reprimanded.

"I'm serious. This is Quinn. Someone used magic to change her to a puppy. Rachel can't take care of her, because she's going on a trip with her fathers, so the next best person was the beta," Santana said, smugly.

Her mother rolled her eyes. "She better be potty trained," her mother told her, glaring.

Santana looked surprised. "You're potty trained right, dog?"

Quinn just stared back, with her tongue out.

"Oh my gosh," Santana muttered, as she took the dog to her room.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

Quinn watched as Santana left. The girl had told her to stay in the room, and not to make a mess. She just sat there, staring at the door, when she saw something moving behind her. She stood up and chased it, but it moved as quick as she did. Soon, she got bored.

She decided it was a great moment to scope the place out. She went around the room, smelling everything. Everything smelt like Santana.

She ran under the bed, and came out with a teddy bear. It was brown and worn out. She moved back and tried to jump on the bed, but she fell back. She dropped the bear and moved to the chair at the temporary alpha's bed. She gripped a leg of the chair and pulled. Luckily for her, it rolled. She made sure it was next to the bed before running to get the bear back.

She jumped onto the chair then onto the bed. She moved so she could lie down in the middle of the bed and started chewing on the teddy bear's leg. Once she got bored, and the leg was torn off, she curled into a small ball and fell asleep.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

Santana kissed her parents goodnight after returning from Brittany's house and went to her room. She dropped her phone when she saw what Quinn had done to her teddy bear.

"Mr. Wuggles!" She shouted as rushed to move the teddy bear and it's leg away from the psychotic dog. "Mami!"

Quinn woke up from the noise. Her tail started wagging when she saw Santana was back.

Maribel rushed into the room and saw her daughter crying over the teddy bear and the puppy just watching her.

"Mami, look at what the demon dog did to Mr. Wugggles!" the beta cried, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh San, I can fix Mr. Wuggles for you," her mother said to comfort her daughter.

"R-really?" She asked, looking so hopeful.

Maribel nodded. "Why don't you take, uh, Quinn out for a walk. She must have been bored being here all alone with nothing to do."

"Nothing to do," Santana scoffed. "She destroyed my childhood! And we named her Belle because it would be weird to call Rachel's 'puppy' after her mate."

"Okay, take Belle for a walk," she responded.

"Okay, gracias mami. Let's go stupid dog," Santana muttered. As she got a belt to use as a leach. "You're Puck's responsibility tomorrow, before you destroy any more of my things."

Quinn didn't pay attention to her. She was trying to keep the belt off her.

"I don't like you anymore Quinn. Not after you almost murdered Mr. Wuggles. What did he ever do to you?!"

Quinn just walked smelling everything on her way, without a care in the world.


	3. Gamma: Alcohol

_**Top Dog To Top Pup**_

**Title: Gamma: Alcohol****  
****Author: Twi-Ranger****  
****Words: 1,053****  
****Chapters: (3/8)****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or it would be more badass! And I don't own the movie in this chapter.****  
****Author's Notes: I don't know if this is possible, but I thought it would be cool and something Puck would do. But I'll find out with you guys. I got more follows and favorites, but not as much reviews. :(**

**Update: 9/25/13**

* * *

Quinn whined when Santana pulled the belt as they walked to Puck's house. She wanted to smell the flowers, but Santana wouldn't let her.

"Shut up, you're lucky I didn't drop you in the toilet and flushed it. You are so lucky Mr. Wuggles is okay," Santana told the puppy, glaring.

Quinn walked behind her with her head down, causing Santana to almost feel bad. They walked in silence to Puck's house.

Santana knocked as she glared at the dog. Quinn let out a whine and looked up at Santana. The temporary alpha soften her glare and decided to look away.

The door open and Kitty stood there with Puck's shirt and nothing else.

"What?" She asked, looking at the girl who interrupted her time with her mate.

"Get Puck," Santana ordered, as she crouched down and took the belt off Quinn's neck.

"What do you want Temp Alph?" Puck asked, as he walked to the door with only sweats on.

"Take Quinn before I kill her," Santana said, as she pushed the puppy with her foot.

"But I'm busy," he whined, as he pointed to Kitty who was in the kitchen making some food.

"I'm ordering you, take the dog," Santana ordered, annoyed.

"Fine fine, gosh," Puck gave in.

"See you Quinn, Puck. Bye Kitty!" Santana said as she left.

Quinn sat there, not knowing what to do. Was she suppose to follow Santana? Or stay with Puck?

Puck crouched down and grabbed her by the skin on her back. He held her so they were face to face.

"Let's go Q-Belle," he said as he walked inside. He put Quinn on the floor and went to hug Kitty from behind. Quinn followed him. She watched as he whispered something in her ear and kiss her neck.

They moved to Puck's bedroom with Quinn right behind them. She stopped when everything turned black. There was a shirt over her. She shook her body to get rid of it and moved to Puck's bedroom.

She sat down and just stared at the two naked bodies make out on the bed.

Kitty looked the door and shrieked as she got a blanket to cover herself. "Puck, the dog, Quinn, Belle, um, she's watching us!"

Puck frowned and looked at the door. He saw Quinn staring at him, looking all innocent.

Puck stood up, in all his naked glory and picked the dog up. He went to his kitchen and put her down. "Um, do you want water?"

Quinn just stared up at him, and cocked her head to the left. "Oh I know! I've always wanted to try this," he exclaimed as he went through his liquor cabinet. He took out Grey Goose and pours some in a bowl. He then went to his living room and put the bowl on the floor. He turned on the television, put the movie channel, and left Quinn alone.

He walked to his room and smiled at Kitty. He quickly closed the door.

"Where is she?" Kitty asked, looking around invade the puppy for inside.

"In the living room, watching television," he answered as he climbed on bed.

"That's gonna keep her busy?" Kitty asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I might have given her some alcohol," Puck muttered as he pecked her lips.

"Quinn is so going to kill you," she giggled.

"I know," Puck answered.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

"I promise." A character in the film whispered.

"Never let go." The male counterpart responded.

"I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go," Rose promised.

Quinn sat there, staring at the screen. Tears were streaming down her face. Even as a puppy, a couple of human traits were still there.

The bowl of alcohol was half empty. Quinn rubbed her face with her small paw when the film ended, and another movie started.

She heard some noise outside the house and stood up to investigate.

She wobbled to the door and crashed to the wall. She started to whine.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

Kitty woke up by the whining. She huffed as she grabbed a shirt and went to see why the dog was crying.

She found Quinn lying down next to the wall.

"What's wrong Quinn?" She asked, feeling bad for the crying puppy.

She giggled when she saw Quinn stumble towards her. The puppy was tipsy. Kitty, not wanting to torture the puppy, picked her up. She went to the couch and sat down with her Cheerios captain on her lap.

Kitty decided to sleep, so she got comfortable on the couch with Quinn next to her. Soon, both of them fell asleep.

When she woke up a few hours later, she found Quinn asleep on her stomach, with her head on Kitty's breasts.

Puck exited the room, frowning. "When did you leave?"

"I don't know, two, three hours ago," the blonde girl answered, as she scratched Quinn's head.

"She got to second base faster then me," Puck mumbled, slightly annoyed.

"Unlike you, she's adorable," Kitty answered, as she kissed Quinn's nose.

"Ready for round two?" Puck asked, smirking.

"No, I'm gonna stay with Quinn. Maybe make her some food when she wakes up. She might be hung over because her babysitter isn't dumbass," she answered as she picked up the puppy and let her rest on the couch.

"Cockblocker," Puck muttered, glaring at the puppy.

"It's your fault!" Kitty shouted from the kitchen, woking Quinn up.

She blinked her eyes, then started whining.

"What's wrong?" Puck asked, panicking.

She's hung over idiot," Kitty answered, rolling her eyes.

Puck's eyes widened. "Quinn is so going to kill me," he whispered as he stood up and picked the white and gold puppy and held it like a baby. "Shh, it's okay. You're okay."

"Are you rocking her?" Kitty asked, frowning.

"Yes, why?" Puck questioned, but didn't stop rocking her.

"I don't think that's a good idea," she told him.

"Why?" He asked confused, just as Quinn threw up on him.

"That's why," the blonde cheerleader answered as she laughed at her mate's misfortune.

"I don't Quinn anymore," Puck muttered as he dropped Quinn onto the couch. "Cockblocking and throwing up on me."

Quinn curled up and tried to get rid of her headache, which was hard with Kitty's laughter and Puck's whining.

Humans suck.


	4. Delta-Alpha: Bully

_**Top Dog To Top Pup**_

**Title: Delta-Alpha: Bully****  
****Author: Twi-Ranger****  
****Words:**** 1,081****  
****Chapters: (4/8)****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or it would be more badass! And I don't own the movie in this chapter.****  
****Author's Notes: I'm excited for this chapter. Sadly, Quinn will be bullied, you guys will love this, I swear. Halfway done with this story. Glee today, finally!**

**Update: 9/26/13**

* * *

Brittany decided to visit Quinn. She hadn't gotten a chance to see her and it was Saturday. When Santana called her crying that Quinn tried to murder Mr. Wuggles, Brittany was worried for Quinn's life. The last living thing that had hurt Mr. Wuggles ended up in the hospital with a broken leg and nose.

When she heard Santana had taken her to Puck's house, she expected Quinn to be all alone. When she knocked on Puck's door, Puck opened the door with a frown on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" Brittany asked, smirking at Puck's face.

"Ask the cockblocker that pukes on me," he muttered, glaring at the puppy in his girlfriend's arms.

Brittany giggled, at his face, she saw Kitty walked to her with Quinn. "Hey Brittany, can you take care of Quinn?"

"Sure, Puck is not a good babysitter. Is she sick?" the blonde werewolf asked, as she grabbed her alpha puppy.

"Someone here decided to get her drunk," Kitty answered, glaring at her mate.

Brittany's eyes widened as she looked at the hungover puppy in her arms. "Are you an idiot?!"

"Just go, the dog is ruining my game. Just tell me when she's back to Quinn," Puck said as he pulled Kitty back into the house.

Brittany rolled her eyes and walked back to her house. Quinn was asleep.

*Top Dog to Top Puppy*

Quinn woke up and noticed she was in a different house. Everything smelt different, more feminine. She stretched and stood up. She felt a lot better. She jumped off the bed and noticed there was someone else with her. It was big and furry. It had feline eyes that was creeping her out. It was a cat, a big scary cat.

It stood up, and hissed at her, causing Quinn to take a step back. It hissed and got closer. Quinn, slightly scared, barked, which sound like a squeak.

It jumped and tried to scratch her, causing her to run under the bed with her tail in between her legs.

It was getting darker, but the thing, the cat was still out there. Quinn stayed under the bed, waiting for someone to save her.

She heard someone running to the room. "Lord Tubby! Quinnie!"

Quinn ran from under the covers and straight to Brittany's legs. She was whining, and it got louder when she noticed the cat was getting closer. Quinn was trying to get Brittany to pick her up, away from the demon near her.

The blond did what her leader had wanted to do and picked her up.

"Hey Quinnie, did you have a nice day?"

The girl-turned-puppy shook her head. She whined and looked at the cat.

"Lord Tubbington was mean to you?"

She nodded her wolf head.

"Lord Tubby, be nice to Quinn," the ditzy blond scolded.

Brittany put the wolf on the bed as she turned on her laptop. Santana appeared on the other side. Quinn moved to the window, which was opened. She slowly fell asleep.

*Top Dog to Top Puppy*

"So Puck got her drunk?" Santana asked, as she laughed.

"Yeah, and—" there was a thumb, causing Santana to frown, and Brittany to turn around. She saw Lord Tubbington walking towards her, the window right behind him.

"Wait, wasn't Quinn sleeping on the window?" Santana asked, as she tried so hard not to laugh.

"Lord Tubbington! I told you to leave her alone!" she scolded, once again.

Brittany stood up and walked towards the window and looked out of it. She saw Quinn crawl out of a bush. She shook off the leaves on her fur and whined. She was lucky the house was one story, or she would have not been unharmed.

Brittany left the room and went to pick up Quinn. When she returned, Santana started laughing at the puppy that had twigs, dirt, and leaves in her fur.

"Be nice Santana," Brittany reprimanded. "I'll talk to you later; I have to go wash Quinn."

"Bye Britt, I love you," Santana said.

Brittany turned the laptop off and headed to the bathroom. She turned it on and waited for it to warm up. Once it was, she started to wash all the dirt off of Quinn, who as enjoying it. Quinn loved the scratching, and feel of cleanness.

"I'm going to get a towel to dry you off," Brittany told her as she stood up and left the restroom. Quinn was busy shaking the wetness off, she didn't notice Lord Tubbington had entered. She didn't notice him climb the sink until it was too late and he turned on the cold water. She yelped when the water touched her. She whined at the coldness.

The cat left the poor puppy to freeze to death. When Brittany returned with a dry towel, she found her cursed best friend shaking. She saw the water running, but she remembered she had turned it off.

She quickly turned it off, and covered the puppy up with the dry towel. She dried her off, then combed her fur with a comb she found that she used to use for her dolls.

Once she was done, she walked to her room with Quinn behind her. At the entrance, she stopped, not wanting to enter. She saw Lord Tubbington on Brittany's bed, staring at her.

"Quinnie? Come on," Brittany called, when she noticed the puppy wolf wasn't following her.

The white and gold puppy sat at the entrance and shook her head.

"You don't want to come in?"

She shook her head.

"Why?"

She looked at the evil cat and back to her babysitter.

The werewolf huffed. "This can't work with Lord Tubbington here."

Quinn looked sad. She couldn't find a place where she could stay for more than a day.

Brittany felt bad for the puppy. "Maybe it would be better at Finn's house. Marley spends a lot of time there. I'm sure you guys can get along. And he's always wanted a puppy. I'll call him and I will take you to him. Let's just go to sleep. I'll make sure Lord Tubbington doesn't bother you."

Quinn gave in and followed her to her bed. She watched as Brittany moved the cat from her bed and to the cat's bed. Quinn slowly got on it and went to the corner of the bed, far away from the cat. She hoped the next place she went would be the last, and Lord Tubbington would leave her alone.


	5. Delta-Beta: Making Enemies

_**Top Dog To Top Pup**_

**Title: Delta-Beta: Making Enemies****  
****Author: Twi-Ranger****  
****Words: 1,308****  
****Chapters: (5/8)****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or it would be more badass!****  
****Author's Notes: Glad you guys like this story. :) Yes, Lord Tubbington is really mean to Quinn, and she won't forget that. Don't worry, Rachel will be back soon. I'm thinking of doing a The Vampires Diaries story. I love Caroline, she's awesome, and Klaus is oh so hot. But I don't know. What do you guys think? And this chapter wasn't how I wanted it. Kind of disappointing.**

**Update: 9/29/13**

* * *

"Yeah, I'll take her. We're running out of places for her to stay. When is Rach coming back?" Finn asked, as he sat on his couch with his mate with him.

"Quinn's coming?" Marley asked, excited.

Finn nodded. "We'll go pick her up. Marley here is really excited to spend some time with Quinn. Seeing as she hadn't had time for the non-werewolf mates."

"Okay, come within an hour. Lord Tubbington is getting worse. When I went to shower, I found him on top of her. I was pretty sure she couldn't breath," Brittany responded with a sigh.

"We'll leave right now," Finn said as he stood up. Marley stood up and they left, walking. Burt was borrowing his car.

"Okay, I'll see you soon," The delta-alpha responded as she hung up.

Marley and Finn walked to the Pearce residence together.

"So what are we going to do with Quinn?" Marley asked excitedly. She had never had a puppy, and she couldn't see Finn or the pack because it was dangerous. She would finally hang out with a puppy and see a miniature version of a werewolf.

"Take her for a walk. Feed her. Play with her. You know, regular things someone does with their pets," Finn answered, as they crossed a street.

Marley giggled. "So last I heard, Quinn was with Santana, why does Brittany have her?"

"Funny story. Quinn ripped the leg off her childhood teddy bear, and it took all she had not to hurt Quinn. San then took her to Puck. Puck and Kitty were having sex, so Puck gave her alcohol. He's an idiot. And Britt, it would have worked except for Lord Tubbington. He was bullying her," Finn explained, as they walked to the front door of the Pearce residence.

They looked at Brittany's bedroom window to see Quinn run. Marley moved closer, trying to get a better look. She could hear hissing and whining. She also heard Brittany call out names. Once she was in front of the window, Quinn jump onto her arms.

Brittany stuck her head out and smiled at both of them.

"Hey guys, thanks for taking her," Brittany said, as she scratched Quinn's head.

"It's no problem," Finn answered, as he wrapped his arm around Marley's shoulders.

Brittany smiled and turned to her cat. She started talking to him, about how mean he was to their visitor.

Finn, Marley, and Quinn were sure they saw Lord Tubbington smirk at the poor puppy, who was shaking in Marley's arms.

"See you Britt," Finn shouted as they left the house.

"You're safe Quinn. Lord Tubbington is gone," Marley tried to assure the small puppy.

Quinn looked up at her. Then at Finn. She started to wiggle in Marley's arms and the brunette let her down. The wolf pup stretched and shook her fur. She say down and stared up at her two new babysitters.

"So what do you want to do?" Finn asked his girlfriend.

"Let's go to the park. I'm sure Quinn hasn't been able to go out," Marley answered, excitement in her voice.

Quinn started to wag her tail. She frowned when she saw it move and ran in circles to catch it. Finn and Marley laughed at the puppy.

"Let's go," Finn answered as they walked to the Lima State Park.

Finn left Marley and Quinn to go to a store to buy toys to play with the puppy with.

Marley was on the ground, laughing as Quinn attacked her hair. The puppy didn't pull hard enough for it to hurt.

After a while, Finn returned with some food for himself and his mate, dog treats, and some toys.

"Let's eat, then well play," Finn suggested as he gave his girlfriend a sandwich. She thanked him and started eating. Finn put some treats on a napkin and put them on the ground for the puppy, then left to wash his hands.

Quinn was eating, when she noticed something walking towards her. It was white and had a yellowish beak. Quinn watched it as it moved to her food and took a treat. Quinn didn't like that, so she growled and barked, which still sounded like a squeak. She would need to work on that.

The duck moved to take another, but Quinn chased it. When she turned back, a squirrel was taking her food. She growled. Why weren't her babysitters helping? When she turned to them, they were talking to each other and eating. Quinn shook her head and moved to bite the squirrel, but it just jumped in a tree and left.

Quinn got the edge of the napkin and moved it closer to her babysitters. Just when she was going to continue eating, something hit her. She whined and looked around, but nothing was around. But something hit her head. She looked up and saw the squirrel. It threw something at her. She heard something near her. Quinn frowned and saw the duck running towards her. She got the napkin and tried to quickly drag it to her babysitters so they can keep it away from those things.

Marley and Finn noticed the squirrel throw things at Quinn, and a duck that seemed ready to attack. They stood up, Finn got the treats while Marley got the puppy. Finn picked up the toys and they left.

*Top Dog to Top Pup*

Finn and Marley were watching a movie, while Quinn was finishing her food. Stupid animals are mean to her. She doesn't do anything to them, but they bully here.

She stood up when she finished and left the delta-beta's bedroom and went to explore the house.

She entered another room. There was a guy there. She remembered him from the school. She saw him working on something, making something. She had a bad feeling about it and started walking out. She ran to the kitchen and stayed under the table. It was safe there. Maybe the boy wouldn't find her. She fell asleep under there, so she didn't notice him walk up to her.

*Top Dog to Top Pup*

"Where's Quinn?" Marley asked, as she looked at her boyfriend.

"She's not here?" Finn asked, confused.

"No, I think she left," Marley answered as she stood up to look for the puppy.

They looked and found her. She was with Kurt. She was wearing a small dress. She didn't look happy.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked, frowning and feeling bad for the pup.

"I made close for Belle, I believe. She needs proper clothing," Kurt answered, as he took the dress off the dog.

"She's a puppy. She doesn't need clothing," Marley told him, watching put a new dress on Quinn.

"Everyone needs clothes. Maybe when Rachel comes back, I'll tell her which ones Belle looks adorable in," he said, as he spun the dog around.

"What happened there?" Finn asked looking at the ripped clothe in the corner of his room.

"Belle here ripped them. Too bad for her, I have more," he answered as he changed her clothing.

Quinn growled, as Kurt got something else.

"This is sooo not gonna end well," Finn muttered, while Marley nodded.

"Call Sam?" Marley suggested, as she took her phone out.

"Before Quinn bites my brother," Finn responded, turning back to the growling wolf and his step-brother.

"I'll get to it," Marley told him as she walked away.

Finn turned back and saw Quinn giving him a look that said, _get me away from here, please_.

"Hey Kurt, Quinn has to eat," Finn told him.

Kurt looked annoyed but nodded.

"We are _so_ getting you away from here," Finn whispered to the puppy who growled and glared at Kurt. "We are getting you away from him to, far away."

Quinn nodded, frowning at Kurt. Get her away, far far away from Kurt and those dresses.


	6. Delta-Gamma: Hide and Lost

_**Top Dog to Top Pup**_

**Title: Delta-Gamma: Hide and Lost****  
****Author: Twi-Ranger****  
****Words: 1,769****  
****Chapters: (6/8)****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or it would be more badass!****  
****Author's Notes: sorry for going AWOL for a while. School and I got sick. But I'm back now. Forgive me please. On the plus side, I'm almost done with chapter seven and it should be up soon. This chapter has couple love.**

**Update: 11/13/13**

* * *

"When is Rachel coming back?" Marley asked her boyfriend.

"Tonight or tomorrow. Let's hope Sam takes care of Quinn for the mean time," Finn answered, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sure she'll be perfectly fine. It's Sam, he has more people in his house then the rest of us. And I'm pretty sure Mercedes is going to be with him, right?" she asked, as they walked to Sam's house. Marley had Quinn in her arms.

Finn knocked on the door. Mercedes opened it.

"Our turn?" Mercedes asked, smiling at her glee friends.

"Yeah, just make sure Kurt doesn't know she's here," Finn told her as his mate handed his pack leader to their friend.

"Will do," she answered as she petted the puppy. "Did you guys find out who did this?"

"No, we're looking towards it. It's someone who doesn't like the pack, or just Quinn," Finn answered, trying to think of something.

"There is Jessie St. James, Jacob Ben Israel, her dad, the Columbus Pack, Dayton Pack," Marley answered. Although she wasn't a wolf, yet, she did her research. She wanted to know everything about being a wolf.

"I believe it would be JBI. He's the only one who could get to her without being caught," Mercedes told them.

"We'll tell the others. Thanks for babysitting," Finn told her, giving her a smile.

"See you Quinn. You're an adorable puppy," Marley said as she kissed the puppy's head.

They walked away and Mercedes entered the house. She put the puppy on the ground and let her explore the house. Sam was with his brother and sister. They were entering the house.

It's started sprinkling out. Stevie and Stacy wanted to buy something when they heard they would have a puppy for a little while.

"What's her name?" the small blond girl asked, as she scratched the puppy's head.

Mercedes tried to think of the name Rachel gave her mate. She couldn't remember, so she looked at her boyfriend.

"Belle," Sam answered, grinning at his girlfriend. He had finally remembered something.

"Like the Princess?" Stevie asked, looking at his older brother.

"Yeah, and Sam is the Beast," Mercedes answered, smirking.

Stevie and Stacy giggled. They got a ball Sam had bought for them and rolled it to each other, while Quinn tried to catch it.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

Quinn got tired of running and went to lie down. She watched as the humans got ready for dinner.

They all sat down, the more people joined them. They were old.

Quinn stood up and walked around the house. She noticed the door was slightly opened. She pushed it with her nose.

She sniffed the fresh air. She exited the house and looked around. The wind blew the door shut. She tried to open it with her nose, but it didn't work.

She scratched the door and whined, but no one opened it. She was cold, getting wetter by the minute, and scared. She ran, trying to find a warm place to stay at.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

"Belle!" Stevie called, as he looked around his house. He couldn't find the white and gold puppy. He was scared they had lost her that quick.

"Belle, where are you?!" Stacy shouted. She needed to find Belle. The dog belonged to Rachel, and Stacy liked Rachel. The older girl talked a lot, but she was nice and didn't treat Stacy and Stevie like they were babies. Stevie had a crush on Quinn.

"Sammie, we can't find Belle," the two children told their older brother.

Mercedes and Sam looked at each other. They quickly got up and searched the house. They couldn't don't the alpha-turned-omega anywhere.

"Sam, I think she left the house," Mercedes told her boyfriend.

"We are so dead. Call Santana and Britt, I'll call Finn and Puck," Sam ordered, worried.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

Quinn found a house that smelled so nice. It was calling her. She crawled under some bushes. The branches and leaves kept the rain from hitting her.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

"YOU LOST HER!" Santana shrieked, ready to punch someone. Brittany grabbed her hand and tried to sooth her.

"You guys just had her for two hours. How can you have lost her?" Kitty asked the delta-gamma and his mate.

"We were having dinner. She must have left during that time," Sam explained, looking around.

"Okay, let's split and search. Sam, you and Mercedes go South. Finn, you and Marley go North. Puck and Kitty, you guys have East. Britt, you and I will go West. Because of the rain, we won't be able to catch a scent, but if you do, call the rest of us. If you find her, call us. Hopefully we find her before Rachel comes back," Santana said, getting into her temporary position.

They all nodded and headed to their directions.

*South*

"I can't believe we lost her. It was just two hours. This is why I'm at the end of the pack," Sam muttered, feeling guilty.

"Samuel, it could have happened to anyone. Puck got her drunk. Lord Tubbington was planning her death. Anything could have happened. And that's not why you are at the back of the pack. The reason you are there, is because you are the newest one. Once Marley, Kitty and I change, we'll be at the back of the pack," Mercedes told him.

Sam looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Thank you."

"Thank me when you fulfill of one of my romantic wishes," Mercedes told him, as she grabbed his hand and pulled him to her.

"And what's that?" He asked, grinning.

"Kissing in the rain," she answered.

He leaned in and kissed her.

Once he pulled away, he caught a scent. It was a werewolf scent.

*North*

"So she changed when she was thirteen? And that's rare?" Marley asked, holding Finn's hand.

"Yeah. After that day, every werewolf knew she would be special. She started her own pack when she was fifteen. She has seven people in her pack at seventeen. She's the strongest werewolf on Ohio. She's an amazing alpha," Finn told her, smiling softly.

"You were the sixth person the change?" Marley asked. She didn't ask a lot about Finn's wolf life, but she was curious. Kitty and she were the newest people on the pack life.

"No, I was fifth. Before Rachel, after Brittany," Finn answered, as he tried to catch a scent.

"Is that why you were dating Rachel? She wasn't a wolf?"

"No, I was dating her because I felt a pull toward her. I thought it was a mate pull, but I knew the two of us weren't fully committed to the relationship. I found out the pull I felt was a mate pull, but not mine. It was Quinn's. When you're a werewolf, you feel a pull to other wolves who are a part of your pack. It's stronger if they are a mate of someone in the pack," Finn explained. He turned to her. "I found out the mate pull when I met you. That pull makes you so happy. It makes you stronger. It makes you feel like you're at the top of the world."

Marley's eyes started to water. She hugged her boyfriend. "I love you Finn Hudson."

"And I love you Marley Rose," he told her. He stood up straighter when he caught a scent. It was familiar.

*East*

"So when are you guys going to change us?" Kitty asked Puck.

"Whenever Quinn gives us the okay," Puck answered, swinging his arm around his mate.

"And she can't give you the okay," Kitty stated, checking the time of her phone. She tried to not let it bother her, but she wanted to share being a wolf with the love of her life.

"Once we get her back, we'll tell her to let us change you guys," Puck told her, as he pulled her to a stop.

"What if she says no. It's not fair. Marley, Mercedes, and I have to wait for you guys to return, and we have to miss you while you run around. We want to be a part of that. We want to be there with you."

"You are a part of us. You think Sam, Finn, and I enjoy being away from you guys? We need you guys. We are jealous of Britt, San, Rach, and Quinn. Quinn knows how we feel. It was suppose to be a surprise, but we were going to change you after Marley turned sixteen," he whispered, his voice low and soft.

"Really?" Kitty asked, her eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah, soon, you guys will fully be a part of our pack," Puck told her, grinning.

Kitty jumped into his arms, happy.

Puck stiffened when he caught a werewolf scent. He smiled, it was familiar.

*West*

"I can believe Sam lost her. It was soo easy, just to watch her. I'm going to kill her," Santana muttered, fuming.

"It wasn't Sam's fault. You were the first one in charge of her. You threatened to kill her because of what gapped to Mr. Wuggles. Puck gave her alcohol. That's just plain stupid, and that's coming from me. Lord Tubby tried to kill her. She was going to kill Kurt. She's a puppy. She's not Quinn, she's Belle," Brittany explained.

"You're so smart. This is one of the reasons that makes me love you," Santana told her as she kissed her.

"What are the others?" the Delta-Alpha asked, as she pulled her mate close to her.

"I love you because you are beautiful. You keep me on check. You make sure the rest of us wolves are healthy. You make sure Marley, Kitty, and Mercedes feel like they are part of the pack even if they aren't wolves yet. I love you because you love me," Santana told her, "and that's not all of it. There are a million reasons."

"I love you too Santana Lopez," Brittany told her, as she gave her a kiss.

"You are my world Britt," Santana whispered, after they pulled away.

"And you are mine," Brittany responded.

They were both smiling at each other when they caught a familiar scent. They grinned.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

All four pairs met up in the same place. They had all caught the same scent. They froze in fear when they saw who was in front of them.

"Care to explain why I found Quinn alone in the rain?" Rachel asked, with the puppy shivering in her arms.

They are all screwed.


	7. Mate: Anger and Comfort

_**Top Dog to Top Pup**_

**Title: Mate: Anger and Comfort****  
****Author: Twi-Ranger****  
****Words:**** 1,3205****  
****Chapters: (7/8)****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or it would be more badass!****  
****Author's Notes: This chapter and one left for the story to finish. Yay, Rachel is back. Now for some Faberry moments.**

**Update: 11/14/13**

* * *

"R-Rachel, hey. It's good uh to see you," Sam stuttered, scared for his life. They knew they were protective over their pack members, even more protective over their mates, especially if something was wrong with them. At that moment, Rachel was deadly, not only was her mate a puppy, she was also sick for being in the rain for a few hours.

They all spoke at the same time.

"We can explain." -Finn

"That dog was evil." -Puck

"Don't kill us." -Sam

"It's hard to babysit her!" -Mercedes

"It was Sam's fault." -Kitty

"Puck got her drunk." -Santana

"Lord Tubbington wanted to kill her." -Brittany

"We're sorry. We didn't mean to lose her." -Marley

Rachel stared at them.

She turned and the five wolves and three humans followed.

"Stay in the kitchen. I'm going to get a blanket for Quinn," Rachel ordered them, shaking her head.

All of them stayed, waiting for the Alpha's mate to return. They were all scared.

Ten minutes later, Rachel returned with a sleeping Quinn wrapped around a blanket.

"One, Puck got her drunk?! You know what start from the beginning, starting with Santana," she told them.

"Well, I took her home and left in my room for a few hours. She was bored I guess and got something valuable to me and broke it. I was on the verge of dumping her in the toilet and flushing it," Santana explained, looking guilty.

Rachel took a deep breath. "Why did you leave her alone? She's a puppy, she doesn't know any better," Rachel told her, glaring at her, but turning her attention at the shivering puppy. "What happened after?"

"I took her to Puck's," Santana told her.

Rachel groaned. "This is not going to end well."

"We don't have to tell you," Puck told her as he moved to the door.

"No, you're going to tell me," she growled, a bit angry, not a bit, a lot.

"Well, Kitty and I were in the middle of having sex, when Santana brought her to my house," he started, with Kitty blushing next to him. "And Quinn was watching when we gonna do it. So I took her to the living room to watch television."

"That's it? You didn't get her drunk?"

"No," Kitty took over. "Puck here, being the idiot he is, he gave Quinn a bowl of alcohol. She was tipsy, then hung over. We went to sleep for a while, when Puck here tried to make her feel better. She threw up on him."

"Puckerman. When Quinn gets back to normal, you're going to pay," Rachel threatened. "After that?"

"I went to check on Quinn. I had heard what had happened to Mr. Wuggles in Santana's house," Brittany started, causing the others to giggle, "and I thought Quinn was going to be alone. But Quinn was hung over."

"Yeah, thanks to this idiot," Kitty muttered.

"I took her home and Lord Tubby didn't like it. He made her life there horrible. I had to get her out, so I call Finn," Brittany explained.

"That's not your fault. I'm not mad at you Britt," Rachel told her, as Quinn started to wake up.

"Our turn. We went to pick up Quinn from Brittany's house. I've always wanted to have a puppy so Finn and I took her to the park to play with her. Finn bought her toys and food. While we ate, a duck and squirrel were bullying her for her food," Marley told her idol from Glee Club.

"You didn't have luck with other animals, huh?" Rachel asked the puppy in her arms.

"So we took her home. We were watching a movie. We don't know what happened, but we found her with Kurt. He was making her try clothes, and she didn't like it. So to end her torture we took her to Sam," Finn explained.

"I'm not mad either of you," Rachel told them, then turned her attention to Sam and Mercedes.

"Finn and Marley brought her to Sam's house. I took her and let her walk around the house. Sam was out with Stacy and Stevie. When they came home, the twins started to play with her," Mercedes continued.

"We had to eat. You know how my parents are. Not leaving the table until dinner is done. So we we finished, the twins went to look for Quinn, but she was gone. All of us got together and went searching for her. We split up, and then we found you," Sam finished the story.

Rachel nodded.

"I'm here now. You guys are free from babysitting duty. Thank you Britt, Kitty, Marley, Finn, Sam, Mercedes for taking care of Quinn. Santana, Puck, you're going to patrol. And Puck, you're going to wish you took care of Quinn. I'm sorry Kitty, but Puck, you're going to start now. You're going to stop when the rain stops, and it won't there. Santana, just wait. You guys can go now," Rachel told them as she moved away from the kitchen.

The eight teens walked out the house. Marley stopped, which caused Finn to stop. The non-werewolf pack member turned to the Alpha's mate.

"Hanging out with Quinn was fun, even if was a couple of hours. I think this is the best place for her," Marley told her as she smiled shyly. Finn wrapped his arm around her and kissed her temple.

"See you later Rach. Bye Quinnie," Finn said, grinning.

"Bye Marley, Finn."

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

Rachel and Quinn were lying down on Rachel's bed. The puppy was asleep on the bed, shivering every once in a while. Rachel started at her. She watched Quinn take a breath in her sleep. She would whine in her sleep as well.

It was starting to rain harder. There was a flash. Rachel started to count.

"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven."

There was loud boom. Quinn quickly stood on her four paws. She looked around. There was another flash. Rachel counted softly until there was another boom. Quinn whimpered as she ran to her mate.

Rachel wrapped her arms around the small puppy. There was another flash, followed by another boom. Quinn cried out in fear and her small body shook.

"It's okay. I'm here Quinn. I'm here. Don't worry," Rachel whispered. She kissed the small puppy's head.

There was a flash and another boom. Quinn jumped in fear. Rachel didn't know what to do. She knew that they, as werewolves, didn't enjoy storms. Quinn, now a puppy wolf, was petrified. The white and told puppy let out a small sneeze.

"Come here," Rachel whispered as she got a blanket and wrapped it around the puppy.

Quinn whimpered and looked at her mate. She felt safe in Rachel's arms.

Rachel rested the puppy on her chest and watched her. There was another boom, but Quinn didn't jump as much. Rachel ran her hand through the puppy's fur as she started to sing quietly.

_I like your smile__  
__I like your vibe__  
__I like your style__  
__But that's not why I love you_

_And I, I like the way__  
__You're such a star__  
__But that's not why I love you__  
__Hey__  
__Do you feel, do you feel me?__  
__Do you feel what I feel, too?__  
__Do you need, do you need me?__  
__Do you need me?_

_You're so beautiful__  
__But that's not why I love you__  
__I'm not sure you know__  
__That the reason I love you is you__  
__Being you__  
__Just you__  
__Yeah the reason I love you is all that we've been through__  
__And that's why I love you_

Rachel looked at the puppy and smiled. Quinn was asleep. She slowly moved the puppy but kept her in her arms. Rachel slowly closer her eyes as she fell asleep, with a smile on her face and her mate in her arms.

She was home.


	8. Omega to Alpha

_**Top Dog To Top Pup**_

**Title: Omega to Alpha****  
****Author: Twi-Ranger****  
****Words: 1,950****  
****Chapters: (8/8)****  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or it would be more badass!****  
****Author's Notes: This story is coming to an end. Enjoy the final chapter. I made a cover picture for the story. This chapter will have a some action, and Protector!Puppy!Quinn.**

**Update: 11/15/13**

* * *

Finn, Sam, Marley, Kitty, Brittany and Mercedes were trying to find out who had spelled Quinn. Santana was on patrol, on Rachel's orders, and Puck was running to Columbus to pick of food for Quinn, which Quinn didn't really need and Rachel was using it to punish Puck.

"So it was Jacob?" Brittany asked, in charge of the group while the alpha, mate, beta, and gamma were out.

"It has to be. Who hates Quinn the most?" Sam asked.

"Quinn did order you guys to beat him up when he kept harassing Rachel," Kitty added.

"Quinn is a werewolf," Mercedes told them.

"Don't forget she "stole" Rachel from him," Marley said, making air quotes on "stole".

"He's going to pay," Finn threatened, thinking of ways to make the creepy guy pay.

"We have to get him to reverse the spell. After that, we have to make just there is no side effects. Then you guys can hurt him," Mercedes told the humans.

"Okay, how are we going to get him to reverse the spell?" Sam asked, looking at his girlfriend and pack mates.

"I have an idea," Kitty answered, smirking evilly.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

"Hey Quinn, you hungry?" Rachel asked the small puppy that was walking behind her. Her tail was wagging, and her tongue hung out.

Rachel laughed. "C'mon, let's do for a run. We'll eat after, and when Noah returned, we'll tell him it was the wrong food and he has to return it."

The alpha-turned-puppy barked in joy.

Rachel smiled and left the house. They started to run. Not once did Quinn move away from Rachel.

Quinn was enjoying her day. This was the longest she had stayed in a house. She felt connected to the girl. She liked being around her. It was like she could understand Quinn.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

Someone was watching them. Smirking, she was alone. Her mate wasn't there. There is just a mutt. A stupid mutt, who can't stand in his way. All he has to thank is Jacob Ben Israel.

This was his change.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

Puck finally arrived to Lima. He was exhausted. His legs felt like jelly. He felt like he was going to collapse any minute. He searched for Rachel and Quinn. They weren't in the Berry house.

He caught a scent. It was Rachel's. He ran to her, wanting the torture to end. He hadn't slept all night. He was dead on his feet.

He suddenly caught another scent. It was familiar. Not of their pack. Puck growled. He ran quicker, forgetting his exhaustion.

He found the spot where all the scents mixed together. He found nothing. There was nothing in front of him. He looked around, trying to get Quinn's scent.

He caught it near an alley way. He heard some whining. He rushed and picked up the puppy.

"What happened?" Puck asked the puppy.

She whined and rubbed her head against Puck's head.

Puck was thinking of ways to see what had happened. He closed his eyes. He got an idea. He held Quinn close to him and started to run to a destination.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

Jacob Ben Israel was walking through the park. He was happy. He had spelled Quinn. The pack was probably falling apart. Soon, Rachel would be alone. He would soon have her.

He turned around and in front of him stood Marley Rose.

"We know what you did," she told him, glaring at him.

Jacob smirked. "And what is that?"

"Quinn, you spelled her. Change her back. You have three seconds," she ordered, clenching her fists. She wasn't one for violence, but the boy had hurt her family.

"Yeah, okay Rose. I'll do what you say," Jacob sneered.

"I would mess with our pack if I were you," another voice said. He turned to face Mercedes Jones.

"Ah, if it isn't Diva Jones," he said, a smug look on his face.

"Yeah, and we aren't alone," Kitty Wilde said from his left.

"I'm not afraid of you. You guys are human," he told them.

"But our boyfriends and friends aren't. And when you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us," Marley threatened as three wolves appeared.

Jacob started to shake. There was fear in his eyes. The three girls smirked as the wolf closed in on him.

"This is your last chance. Change Quinn back," Kitty told him, Brittany standing next to her. Sam was next to Mercedes and Finn was with Marley.

"P-please don't hurt me," he whispered. A wet spot appearing on his pants. The girls looked at him in disgusted.

"You have three seconds," Mercedes told him.

"One," Marley started, Finn taking a step towards him, his teeth baring, his fur sticking out, growling.

"Two," Mercedes continued, as Sam took a step forward.

Jacob continued to shake.

"Three," Kitty finished as Brittany stalked towards him.

"NO! Please!" He shouted, tears streaming down his face.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

Rachel opened her eyes. She was tied to a chair. There was wolfsbane in the air. It wasn't enough to hurt her, just enough to keep her from changing.

She thought about what had appended before she lost consciousness. She remembered most of it.

_Rachel and Quinn were walking home. Rachel watched as Quinn walked with a jump on her steps.__"Let's go see it Noah is home," Rachel told the pup._

_Quinn barked, which still sounded like a squeak, in happiness. Rachel laughed._

_Someone stopped in front of them out of nowhere. Rachel stopped while Quinn growled. The puppy glared at the man in front of them._

_Quinn crouched down, ready to attack.__The guy was wearing black. He had a ski mask and a hood. Rachel didn't know who it was. His scent was familiar, but she couldn't pinpoint it._

_The guy stepped towards them. Quinn took a step forward. Rachel didn't want Quinn to get hurt.__"Q-Belle, get back here," Rachel whispered, trying to protect the puppy._

_Quinn shook her small head. The guy stepped forward. Quinn ran to his leg and bit his ankle. She then ran away, only to return to bite the other ankle. The guy turned to grab her, but she moved away__._

_Rachel felt a little proud. She was also worried. Rachel couldn't see Quinn anywhere, neither could the guy. The guy started to move toward Rachel._

_A white and gold fur ball jumped on the guy's face. He screamed. He tried to get Quinn off.__"Get off me! Get off you stupid mutt!" the guy shouted._

_Rachel's eyes widened. She knew who it was. "Jesse!"_

_Jesse grabbed Quinn and threw her to the side. He took off his ski mask and smiled at the small diva.__"Hello Rachel," he said, smiling. Behind her stood some wolves from his pack. She recognized a few, Cassandra July, a woman who didn't like Rachel, Brody Weston, a guy who had a crush on Rachel, Joe Hart, a guy who had a crush on Quinn, Ryder Lynn, who had a crush on Marley, and a girl names Bree, who the cheerleaders and Marley didn't like, and a few others._

_"What are you guys doing here?" Rachel asked, as she stared at them._

_"We are here to take Fabray's pack down," Jesse answered. "The St. James pack will be the one to rise."_

_"We'll see about that," Rachel answered.__She was getting ready to transform when everything went black.__  
_  
Rachel looked around the room. She was trying to find a way out. She needed to find a way to contact her pack mates.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

Rachel's mind started to cloud with all the wolfsbane. Her eyes started to droop.

She heard thumping, and howling. She smiled softly. She knew pack was there for her. She knew they were fighting for her.

Her eyes slowly close, but the door opened. She frowned when she saw blonde hair and hazel eyes. She lost consciousness.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

Quinn was back to herself. She remembered everything that had happened. She glared at Puck.

"Get revenge later, let's go save Rachel," Puck said, as he moved to call Kitty.

When all the pack was together, the werewolves started to make a plan, but Quinn didn't want it.

"Let's just go," Quinn said, restlessly.

"We need a plan," Santana told her, feeling sympathy. As an alpha, Quinn wasn't thinking straight.

"I-I need to make sure she's okay. The longer we wait, the longer they have her," Quinn whispered, her voice cracking in fear and lack of use.

They quickly made a plan and changed into their wolf forms. When they were wolves, their senses were heightened.

They made it to a warehouse. They found a dozen wolves. Quinn growled, glaring at Jesse St. James.

Quinn turned to her packmates and nodded. They moved to attack. Quinn took on Jesse. Adrenaline pumped in her veins. Angry, worry, and fear gave her strength.

Jesse snapped at Quinn, but Quinn pushed his snout away. Jesse was nothing compared to Quinn. She head butted him, swiped on his side.

Quinn moved away and growled, showing her dominance. Jesse stood up and moved away.

The other wolves from Jesse's made up pack howling in the change of dominance. Jesse was not willing to join, or majority of the pack. Ryder Lynn, Joe Hart, Brody Weston and two others changed.

Quinn didn't wait. She ran away, changing back in the progress.

She opened the door where a Rachel was being held. She smiled when she saw her mate, but panicked when her eyes closed.

"Rachel, Rach wake up please," she begged as she got on her knees in front of her love.

"-inn" she heard the brunette whispered softly.

Quinn smiled and pulled the girl to her. She kissed her cheek.

"I love you, Rachel."

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

Rachel moaned as her eyes opened. She knew she was home. She felt safe. She sat up.

"No, don't get up. Let your body reject the wolfsbane," a soft voice told her.

Rachel nodded softly. She closed her eyes and slowly fell back to sleep.

The other girl stood up and walked out. Her eyes widened at the sight.

Puck was on his knees, his hands between his legs. His face showed a lot of pain.

"You get me drunk again, I will do more that kick you," Quinn threatened.

Marley laughed, causing everyone to turn to her.

"How is she?" Quinn asked, turning her attention from the boy in front of her to the brunette.

"She's fine. She woke up for a while, but went back to sleep. She'll be fine," Marley told them, smiling as Finn wrapped his arm around her.

"You guys can go home," Quinn told them.

Kitty and Finn helped Puck up and out of the house. Marley waved shyly. Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, and Sam walked away.

Quinn walked to her girlfriend's room. She moved to lie down next to her. She hugged Rachel from behind and slowly fell asleep.

*Top Dog To Top Pup*

Once Quinn knew Rachel was okay, and her parents were home, she left. She walked home, smiling to be back.

She entered her house. "I'm home," she called out, a smile on her face.

She frowned when her parents looked angry and their arms were crossed over their chest.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were? You didn't call us," her father told her, his voice full of anger.

Quinn stood there, wide-eyed. She opened her mouth, but closed it. She didn't know what to say.

Her parents were going to kill her.

* * *

**I might make a sequel with Kitty, Mercedes, and Marley as wolves. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
